Balneo
by CrazyMuffin7
Summary: Sebastian has quite a surprise for his young master. Oneshot!


The concept for this belongs to Pinku Koneko, from the doujinshi Bathroom.

* * *

I let out a heavy sigh as I lean back into the cushioning of my chair. Lau and his entourage just left, and as with the norm of his visits, I can feel a migraine coming on.

"More tea, Sebastian," I demand without much enthusiasm. "Tending to that sort of company is tiring business. They come as they please, make themselves at home and drink tea. Lau could at least send a note first!"

Sebastian pours the tea and gives me an apprehensive smile. "Even so, you seemed to enjoy yourself, young master. I was a bit envious."

That catches my attention. "Envious?" I quirk an eyebrow at him.

"Mr. Lau always touches you a little too much. I've thought so for some time now."

I stare at my reflection in the tea cup. I can't imagine that he was actually jealous. Still, even if it's a lie... I can't help but hide a small smile as I take another sip of tea. "I'm exhausted," I announce, standing from the chair. "Postpone the remaining paperwork until tomorrow. I'll take a bath and go to bed."

"As you wish," Sebastian replies as he closes the door to the parlor behind us. He follows me to my chambers. "I prepared a small surprise for you today."  
I hear the smile in his voice and open the bathroom door with some curiosity. Oddly, nothing seems to be out of place. "Sebastian, the bathroom is the same."

His grin is still firmly in place as he says, "Please look out the window."

I knit my eyebrows and turn to the window. My expression immediately changes to disbelief. I'm actually a bit speechless. "This is...! How?" I turn to my butler, who opens the door to the night sky. He grins and asks if I'd like to take a closer look. I step into the humid summer air and kneel down on a wooden deck to stare curiously into the water. Steam rises and warms my face soothingly. The water is tinged a slight pink and has a floral scent to it.

"I tried to create the image of a Japanese open bath," Sebastian says as he kneels down beside me. I gaze at him briefly before returning my attention to the water. "Because the steam isn't contained, you won't become dizzy as easily. You can relax as long as you like and enjoy the stars. The bath is enriched with roses and milk, which will make your skin smooth." He rests his hands on my shoulders. "What do you say, young master?" he breathes into my ear.

"Just undress me already," I reply, doing my best to hide my excitement. Sebastian has really outdone himself this time. I turn to face him, and he works with confident hands to undress me in the routine way. With my clothing piled into a heap, I finally slide into the bath. The depth is perfect for my height, and the hot water draws a content sigh from me. I tip my head back to take in the view of the night sky. This really is lovely. I close my eyes and allow an indulgent smile to play about my lips. The aroma of the bath oil is intoxicating.

"How is the temperature?"

"Mm. It's fine." I open my eyes to find my butler kneeling above me with an expression akin to fondness. I reach up to caress his cheek.

"Young master?" Sebastian covers my hand with his own as I draw him closer. He smirks, inches from my lips. "Young master..."

I grab the front of his shirt and pull him into the water with a splash. It was a cruel prank on my part, but I can't help chuckling a little as Sebastian pushes his now dripping bangs out of his eyes to leer at me. "What? Did you think I was going to kiss you?"

Instead of calling me one of the many vile things I'm sure is running through his mind at the moment, Sebastian just sighs and says (half to me and half to himself), "Thank you very much... but I did think you were going to kiss me. Dammit, I'm soaked..."

I fist the material of his now wet shirt and lean up to capture his lips with mine as an apology. Sebastian seems a bit taken aback at my sudden change in mood, but does wrap his arms around my waist after some hesitation. I break the kiss shortly to lean my cheek onto his shoulder. "I'll allow you to bathe with me just this once. Tonight is special."

"...Thank you, young master. I gladly accept your offer." Sebastian shifts our positions slightly so that I'm sitting in his lap, my thighs on either side of one leg. I run my fingers through his wet hair as he draws me into a close embrace, smiling into another kiss.

"Take your clothes off, Sebastian." Our lips never lose contact even as he removes his tie, using his other hand to steady me on his lap. His tongue thoroughly explores my mouth and tangles with my own briefly before breaking the kiss. Several of his buttons are already undone, and I use my hands to explore the expanse of newly exposed skin.

"It's difficult to get them off when they're soaked," he murmurs as if it's an adequate excuse.

I grin. "Just take them off already."

He chuckles. "In that case, please undress me, young master." I feel Sebastian's hands run up and down my sides briefly. "I've already succumb to the temptation."

With his fingers curled around my ribcage, Sebastian uses his thumbs to toy with my nipples. The wet fabric of his gloves is an entirely new sensation, and I bite back a moan. I work to undo the last of his buttons and slide the shirt off of his shoulders, trying not to get too distracted by the feeling of his lips and teeth and tongue on my chest. His hands leave my body briefly to shrug the shirt off entirely, then remove his gloves. I admire the mark of our contract on the back of his left hand briefly before my head starts swimming with the pleasure that comes with his tongue dragging across my skin. He nibbles at my nipple before kissing and sucking. Sebastian wraps one arm around my back as another hand squeezes my behind, hoisting me out of the water to draw me closer to his mouth. I gasp and wrap an arm around his shoulders to steady myself, but it's only a reflex. I know he'd never drop me.

He lays me down on the edge of the deck. I shiver slightly at the change in temperature and suddenly realize that I'm already hard. I don't have much time to be embarrassed before I feel a moist warmth engulf me, and I cry out. I feel a finger rub at my entrance teasingly, his wet hair tickling my skin, and arch my back. My body trembles as his tongue swirls around my length, head moving between my legs. I tip my head back to the stars and cry out for more, not caring how lecherous I may sound. Just as I'm about to climax, Sebastian flips my body over so that I'm resting on my hands and knees. Damn tease. His tongue rubs and pokes against my entrance as he massages my lower back.

"Why... why do you keep licking me there?"

"You ask that, but you don't dislike it, do you?" I can hear the smirk in his voice. He grabs my aching erection and begins pumping suddenly, making me stifle a moan. "Look at the way I'm making you twitch..." I feel a finger plunge into my entrance and let out a cry, digging my fingernails into my palms. "You, rocking your hips like this, is a nice view," Sebastian says, coming closer to whisper in my ear. Another finger joins the first, and suddenly Sebastian moves me so that I'm sitting between his legs on the edge of the deck, our feet dipping into the water. I grip the arm he has wrapped around my waist as he continues moving his fingers inside me. He hooks them slightly to press against my prostate, sending waves of pleasure all over my body. His lips are at my ear, nibbling gently. "See, it feels good here, doesn't it?" His voice sounds so low and seductive.

"Sh- shut up! Don't whisper all this into my ear!"

Sebastian just hums a low note and kisses my earlobe. He can tell my protesting is just for show. I actually love all the dirty talk, but would never be able to admit it aloud. "Are you getting close, young master?" he purrs. "You've gotten so tight all of a sudden-"

I cry out as my vision goes white momentarily with blinding pleasure. Sebastian pulls his fingers out of me suddenly to wrap his arms around my chest, my bottom coming to rest in his lap. I lean my back against him and try to catch my breath. He brushes my bangs out of my eyes with black tipped fingers, looking down at me with a captivated expression. I turn to wrap my arms around his neck in a close embrace, leaning my head against his chest to listen to his heartbeat. Only now do I realize that Sebastian's trousers are gone, and I wonder how he got them off without me so much as noticing. _...This is the first time I've seen Sebastian completely naked._

"My, young master, you're quite affectionate today." Sebastian rests his chin atop my head, reaching a hand up to tangle his fingers in my hair. I lean up to capture his lips in a kiss, sweet and unobtrusive. Sebastian squeezes his arms around my waist, hugging me ever closer to his body. I pull away just enough that my lips brush against his as I say his name.

"Shall I give you head?" I ask, reaching behind and underneath me to brush my fingers along his length. _"This_ has been poking at me for quite a while."

Sebastian raises his eyebrows. "How rare, to hear these words from you, young master."

I look away from him, feeling my blush deepen. "I... I won't do it if you don't want me to."

"No, that's not it," he says, caressing my cheek. "You don't have to force yourself."

I slip back into the water. What he said was true; I don't blow Sebastian often. It's not fitting for one of my status, but tonight I'll make an exception. Sebastian takes one of my hands in his, entwining our fingers as I hover above him. My heart thuds nervously in my chest. _I'm not well versed in this sort of thing..._ Without giving myself time to change my mind or really think about what I'm about to do, I take my free hand and pull back the skin with my fingertips, dipping my head. I swirl my tongue around the tip to the sound of an appreciative moan and lick all the way down his shaft before taking him into my mouth. I take him in as deeply as I can, but not much more than the head fits, seeing as my mouth is relatively small and Sebastian is... well. Even so, I suck and bob my head, slightly twisting my mouth around his length. It has a salty, bitter taste, but I rather like it. He reaches down to rub the sensitive skin in the inner shell of my ear, and I moan, lips vibrating against his arousal. Sebastian tugs at my ear slightly, beckoning my face upwards. I pull my lips off of him with an audible _Pop!_

He continues to rub at my ear. "Don't disturb me! Sebastian, I-" He grabs my arm and pulls me up out of the water suddenly, embracing me against his chest.

"Young master... may I put it in now?" he whispers huskily into my ear, reaching around to rub against my entrance with his finger. I feel his tongue drag across my cheekbone before asking, "Which position do you like?"

"Wha-? How should I know?" I feel my face heating up again as Sebastian trails kisses along my jawline.

He turns us around, setting me down on all fours on the edge of the deck. He squeezes my hips as his arousal prods at my entrance teasingly. "Now, now. Tell me, please."

I bite down on my bottom lip, digging my nails into the hard wood of the deck. I'm already at my limit. I need to feel him inside of me. "Fro- from behind!" I yell out suddenly, unable to contain myself. "Take me... from behind!" Satisfied with this answer, Sebastian pushes into me slowly. His breath catches as his length is completely buried in my heat, and I wince at the discomfort, waiting for him to still. He only gives me a moment to adjust before pulling out and thrusting in again mercilessly. Soon, he finds a rhythm, and my cries of pain turn to soft mewling. Sebastian wraps his arms around my middle and pulls me closer to him. He sets his knee on the edge of the deck for me to straddle, and I lean back into his chest, panting as he pushes in and out of me.

"Mm. If I do it like this, you become really tight, young master," he says. His fingers find their way to my erection, teasing every sensitive spot they can find. I arch my back into his touch and mewl. I'm getting so close.

"The hot water will get dirty!" I cry, fighting the orgasm.

"Oh, are you still worried about that?" Sebastian murmurs into my ear, pumping my throbbing cock even harder. "Please focus on this instead."

He pulls out of me suddenly and changes our positions once more, laying me down on my back to pound into me on the edge of the deck. I cry out for him, wrapping my arms around his neck to pull him down to my face for desperate kisses. He's so huge, but it feels so good, and I squeeze my eyes shut so tightly it hurts and feel a few tears slip out from behind thick eyelashes. Sebastian's panting into my ear, his wet hair tickling my cheeks, and I dig my nails into his back. "Call my name... The name you gave me..."

"Sebastian!" I scream his name over and over, feeling my little body shudder against his with the anticipation of orgasm. "Sebastian! Sebastian, I'm coming! Seba-"

"Ciel..."

I gasp, then press my hand over my mouth to stifle a scream, coming hard against him. My body jerks as Sebastian pulls out of me, dirtying the water. "You... You said..." I pant, staring up at my butler in complete shock as I lean against the edge of the deck, submerged in the water once more.

Sebastian chuckles darkly. "Sorry about that. It seems I got a little caught up in the moment."

I look away and try to hide my face, blushing so badly my cheeks burn. Finally, I move towards him, resting a hand on his shoulder and reaching up to kiss his cheek. Shock colors his voice as he says, "Young master...?" I look away, my cheeks heating up again, but Sebastian takes my face in his hands to meet my lips with another kiss. I used to think his words were just sweet nothings, but now... I can finally embrace Sebastian without considering him as merely my butler. He trails kisses along my jaw and up to my ear, one of his hands on the nape of my neck. "Young master, let's do it again."

I can hear the smile in his voice. "Idiot! Don't cling to me!"

"Then I'll cling to you here," he replies before hoisting me out of the water and carrying me to my bedroom. "It's well past your bedtime. I've spoiled you quite a bit tonight."

* * *

"You can sleep in here tonight... if you want," I say as he finishes buttoning up my shirt. My bare legs dangle off of the edge of the bed as he kneels in front of me, already dressed for bed. His eyes never leave mine as he takes my hand in his and brings it to his lips.

"If it so pleases my master," he says, smiling up at me. "Shall I tuck you into bed?"

I nod before crawling under the covers. Sebastian's hands adjust the fabric around me until I'm cocooned in blankets. I feel his fingertips and lips on my cheeks briefly, but my eyes are already closed. The mattress creaks slightly as he gets into bed beside me.

"Sleep well, young master..."


End file.
